


Presents Galore

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s07e21 Institutional Memory, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-29
Updated: 2006-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: You can't think of a worse time for her to bring up your fiancé and you try to imagine that her head isn't between your thighs.





	Presents Galore

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"You make my brother happy."

You can't think of a worse time for her to bring up your fiancé and you try to imagine that her head isn’t between your thighs. You give a constricted "Oh really," bucking as her tongue hits just the right spot.

You can feel her smile against you.

_She loves to screw with people_ you remember Danny saying. That was the night you first met his sister; that was the night she flirted with you in the woman's bathroom.

You come with a sigh and she looks up with a satisfied grin. He was right, she had big teeth, but they were so very attractive. She's rests her head on her palms, taking you in one last time before getting up and walking to her bathroom.

"Consider that my wedding gift," she calls over her shoulder, leaving you to flop back, heavy, on her pillows.

(end)


End file.
